


About the fic I was looking for!

by Thesunandherstars123



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesunandherstars123/pseuds/Thesunandherstars123
Comments: 7





	About the fic I was looking for!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fauxydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxydee/gifts).



Hi! I didn’t know how to contact you because I’m dumb and I deleted the post about looking for the fic but I read your comment about trying to get that fic from someone else and I just realized that I have it downloaded! So if you give me your email or something I can send it to you!


End file.
